


Borderline

by AllMyTomorrows



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Mentions of Rape, Omega Waverly, Slight Violence, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: AU where Waverly is taken by needy Alpha's wanting to take her. Nicole and pack leader Wynonna go in search of her ready to take down anything in their way.





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nervedamaged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervedamaged/gifts).



 

“Is she here?” Nicole asks as Wynonna answers the door, anger lacing her voice. “Waverly? No, isn’t it super cute date night” Wynonna fake gags. “This isn’t a fucking joke” Nicole snarls. “It’s Waverly, she’s probably at work or the library buried in books” Wynonna says making herself taller, Nicole was pissed and Wynonna would have none of it. “She has a reminder for everything, plans everything in advance. She’s an hour late, so I messaged and I called. And I got nothing, her phones off. So I go to BBD and check but she hasn’t been there all day, she’s not in shorty’s. Check the cafe and the library. I can’t find her anywhere” Nicole was pacing on the porch now.

 

“Doc have you seen Waverly?” Wynonna asks walking into the homestead kitchen where Doc was cooking. Nicole following. “I haven’t seen Miss Waverly since she stole half of my donut bread this morning” He says. “It’s a Bagel doc” Wynonna remarks. “Waverly’s fucking missing and you’re correcting doc on his shitty knowledge of bread?” Nicole says snarling. Wynonna spins around to face Nicole and bares her teeth at the woman snarling back. “She is my sister, don’t you dare challenge me. Control yourself and help me find her before i put you in your place” Wynonna says voice turned full leader.

 

They hold each other’s gaze for a few seconds before Nicole takes a step back, standing down to the pack leader. “I die if anything happens to her. I can’t smell her because of those damn blockers she has to have since those horny Alphas can never keep it in their pants. She’s an Omega Wynonna, strong sure but an omega nonetheless. You know full well what the other alphas will do if they get their hands on her. She’s one of few.”

 

Wynonna raises a brow “You haven’t bitten her yet have you? That’s why you’re freaking out, cause you don’t have that connection… shit Nicole SHIT” Wynonna starts to panic a little now. “You thought I had?” Nicole says confusion breaking through the worry for a second. “You been together how long, and you’re so in love it’s blinding. Why wouldn’t you?” Wynonna says putting on her shoes. “She’s not property to take ownership of” Suddenly in that moment Wynonna gains so much respect for Nicole.

 

Doc was at their side. “I wish to help. Miss Waverly is like family to me. I might be better who is nowhere close to your abilities but I can’t sit and watch”. Wynonna nods. All three of them jumping into Wynonna’s truck and heading for the station.  

 

Purgatory was full of outsiders, people abandoned or kicked out of a pack. Sure they weren’t all one big pack but that’s how purgatory kind of worked. Wynonna was in charge yet people still dare question her, only to be put back in their place. She was the most powerful, the Earp blood line was strong. But then a Red wolf waltzed into town, now that was shocking. Very few existed but all came from the richest bloodline, being practically unstoppable when in wolf form, always given pack leader anywhere they chose to wonder.

But Nicole walked into purgatory and didn’t challenge Wynonna, instead she followed, stayed at bay. Sure they knew if it ever came to it Nicole would win, it would be a tough fight but Nicole’s a red wolf. The tales they were told as kids of the wolf with fur like fire and eye’s that would burn into a soul. Claws that took what they wanted, but leaders that were righteous and fair.

 

Yet this leader didn’t lead, she just simply existed. Her eyes were filled with kindness and compassion. Wynonna wondered whether she was a rut or something. But it was rude to ask, god she wouldn’t dare ask and alpha that, even she isn’t that stupid.

 

However right now, the tall woman who was always so kind, had dimples bigger than canyons, had that spark in her eye replaced with darkness. Wynonna is pretty sure that whoever had taken Waverly was going to get the full fairy-tale experience. Up close and personal with just how vicious Red Wolves truly are. One thing the stories they were told as kids always mentioned was you NEVER fuck with a red wolves family, sure taunt them for days, but so much as touch their mate and you’d lose a head.

 

“CODE RED. MY BABY SISTER IS MISSING AND YOU’RE ALL GONNA HELP ME LOOK OR SO HELP ME GOD I’LL LET HER RUN WILD” She says pointing towards the very clearly angry Nicole who stood just behind her. Dolls walks out of the BBD office. “Why are you shouting?” He questions. “Waverly is MIA” Nicole says slight sharpness in her voice.

 

\----

 

Two hours later and thankfully the only thing broken was a laptop and a chair, both by Nicole. She was about to break something else when the door swung open. “We found her truck, 5 miles west of the homestead.” One of the new interns says, out of breath from running. He looked scared like he was about to be yelled at or killed. Wynonna and Nicole lock eyes before both running out and past him to the truck. Running would be faster but they have weapons if they take the truck.

 

The air was cold and the sky was dark. Middle of wither in Purgatory meant it would freeze anyone outside of a night. Sure being a wolf helped, but if you were injured then you’d be dead by daybreak. Nicole and Wynonna sure as hell wouldn’t let that be Waverly. They had no clue where she was or what state she was in, but they feared the worse. Fuelled by the need to save her from whatever horrors she might be enduring they seem to move faster, not even batting an eye at the icy cool winds hitting flesh.

 

“Good work” Doc says running after them, Dolls hot on his heels. The kid takes a breath of relief. “What the hell is she doing all the way out there? You live in the opposite direction” Wynonna says as they drive. Soon Waverly’s truck is visible in the headlights. Nicole is out the door before the wheels have stopped turning. “She’s not here” She says seconds later, then kicks the truck leaving a dent in the side. “Who is that? Who can I smell?” Wynonna says getting closer. Nicole takes in a big breath. “Champ” She growls marching back to the truck.

 

                                                                                                                                                                         


	2. Champ the Chump

“Good cop bad cop. You wait here then if he plays up you can rip a couple of organs out” Wynonna says to Nicole as they walk up to Champ’s apartment. She’s surprised by Nicoles nod. The tall woman waiting next to the door as Wynonna kicks it down. Women's screams fill the air. “Oh shut up” Wynonna growls at the college girl, the alpha scents the air as she stands with her hands on her hips. “Leave” she snarls. The girl grabs her clothes and runs half naked out the door. 

 

“Where is she?” Wynonna asks getting closer to him. “Who? The girl you just chased out of my room.” He was holding a pillow tightly over his junks. “Waverly… WHERE IS SHE?” Wynonna aska again. “You don’t scare me Earp, they payed me too much to be scared of you” He snarls. “I’ve lost my touch evidently… But i’m not the one you should be worried about” She says stepping to the side as Nicole walks past her. Bearing her teeth at him and she pulls his ankle, flinging him out of bed. Pulling him up and against the wall. “You might wanna start talking before i let her eat you, she looks hungry. I’m sure your mama told you the stories.” Wynonna laughs. 

 

He might be stupid but even champ wasn’t dumb enough to go up against a Red. “Two guys we went to school with, Andrew and Pette” He says trying to breath past Nicole’s grip on his neck. “You claim to love her yet you do this?”Wynonna was angry. “She was a bitch of an omega, Never let me bite her, or even fuck her. Always happy to just sink to her knees for me” He snarls but coughs as Nicol’s and gets tighter. “I guess they got word of a young Omega waiting to be knotted.. Helps that it’s the pretty girl who turned them down in high school.” He says kicking her in the stomach. 

 

Nicole flinches but soon had him pinned to the floor. “You’re gonna lose her you know, she’s going to have marks by the end of the night. The omega inside her will awaken and follow them round like a lost puppy, dropping to her knees with her mouth open whenever they ask.” With that nicole has stood, grabbing him by the ear and walking him naked out the door. Wynonna cheers her on, following behind. 

 

Nicole normally kept a low profile, sure she was a red but she never advertised it, she didn’t speak to many, usually doing paperwork every day. Sh knew about the stories they all heard. Yet she knew them to be true, ad lived half of them. So she was nice to people but they were always guarded back. Until the earps, wynonna not caring ad waverly being so welcoming. Wynonna understood Nicole just wanted a break from the crazy, somewhere to keep her head down for a while. Getting romantic with Waverly wasn’t part of the plan but she couldn't stop it if she tried. No matter how much grief she got off the elder earp she knew she respected her. Waverly asleep on her lap and Wynonna would pass her a beer then sit on the other couch turning on the tv to the cop show they both loved - her silent way of saying that she was accepted. 

 

“What is Miss Nicole doing?” Doc asks following. “Humiliating him is way worse than hurting him, and so much more fun” She laughs clapping as he’s throw into the road. Right in the town center. “EVER do something like that to a girl again and this will be the least of your problems.” Nicole growls walking over to the truck. “GO AHEAD AND TAKE PICTURES” Wynonna yells to standers by before waking after Nicole.

 

“Where do they live?” Nicole asks as they climb into the truck. “Unfortunately different sides of town. Let’s hit up pette first.” She says driving off. “I swear Wynonna if they lay a finger on her…. I’m scared i’m not going to be able to hold the beast back.” Nicole says becoming quiet at the last words. “Of if they touch her i hope you don’t hold back. I’ll be right by your side ripping them apart.” She says. 

 

“She’s so small, and so kind. She’s perfect and they are going to have her tied up somewhere ready to destroy her life… I love that she’s an omega, it makes her Waverly But i really wish she wasn’t. That she didn’t have to suppress what she was just so she wouldn’t get jumped in the street.” Nicole says. This whole town might be full of assholes but as soon as a omega or beta had a mark on their neck then hey were completely off limits to everyone. It may be the only rule they all actually kept too. 

 

\------

 

She was trying to keep it together, to not let the warm liquid spill from her eyes. She was an Earp, she was strong. She was also dizzy for the cut on her head, copper taste in her mouth from the split on her lip, where it had previously been collided with a fist. Tied to a pole in the barn, on her back of the cold floor. Arms aching as the rope pulled them as far above her head as they would go. Tight skirt around her hips as her legs had been tied open. 

 

Waverly Earp was one of the smartest people in purgatory, it wasn’t hard for her to guess what was going to happen to her. She tried to protest, tried to tell them she was already spoken for but they laughed. Licking at the unmarked skin across her neck. “This says otherwise” Andrew laughed, as he straddled the short girl on the floor. Hands gently brushing her hair out of her face. 

 

“Now you need to play nice. We are being kind here. Taking it in turns with you then letting you decide who gets to keep you” Pette smirkes prowling around her. “I’m pretty sure even Champ would be better than you” She spits. That earns a slap across her face. “Oh pretty pretty omega, who do you think helped us capture you” Andrew smirks. Waverly gasps at the mention of her omega. “Yeah we know what you are. We know your primal instinct will be to serve us and let us take you whenever we want. It’s just a fact of ripping into you and pulling that Omega out of you” 

 

Waverly tries to squirm and get out of her restraints. “You can move and scream all you want. No one is coming to help you… Thanks to those little pills you pop every day they won't even be able to track you all the way out here.” 


	3. New Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double upload cause i'm in a nice mood ;) 
> 
> Waverly struggles with her captures and other things come to light that might make this a lot worse.

 

“You’re weak really, putting all this strong persona up. That sin of a dyke has made you believe you were actually meant for more. You’re an omega - nothing more than a little fuck toy. Bet she told you all these stories about how good you are only so she can bend you over something…. Yeah it’s no secret, everyone knows you have some alpha girl’s head between your legs. It’s disgusting that you’re like that, She hasn’t marked you, clearly only using you for the thrill. Ill change that all for you baby” He whispers the last part into her ear. Waverly was trying to be strong, but she couldn’t stop the tears as they rolled down her cheeks. 

 

A knife was pulled out of a pocket, brought up to her neck, she tried to plead, but her voice was gone from the screaming. Her bare legs bruised from the way they kept kneeling on them, wrists bleeding from the rope that burnt into them. “Don’t worry baby, this isn’t for your skin, it’s for your clothes” He drowls. She could see the bulge in his pants, she knew he was going to take her. But she knew that her family would be looking for her, they had to be right? She just had to survive until then, last without a bit until then. The cool blade making contact with her jumper. She in human form and it was winter,maybe she should be more worried about freezing to death. 

 

\-----

 

Doc gasped as the sound of the slap echoed around the large living room, he took a step back towards the door, not stupid enough to want to be around if something went down. “Waverly is in trouble, try keeping yourself in one piece until we get her back” Wynonna says angry. Nicoles hand was bleeding and her left cheek burnt. They had been to both of the boys houses and neither of them hd waverly or the boys in, so she got a little angry, taking it out on the door frame. 

 

“Where is she Wynonna? They could have taken her anywhere, could be doing anything. You heard champ wynonna, they want to fuck her straight” Nicole was crying now, worry and panic all laced into it. “They own an old barn a couple of miles away, we are gonna hit that, if they aren’t there i’m gonna threaten everyone in this damn town.” Wynonna says grabbing a towel to cleans nicole’s hand. “No time for that” Nicole says walking back out. 

 

The air outside was cold, clouds thick and heavy, brining the winter’s snow. They could smell the harshness of winter in the air. But Wynonna could smell Nicole more. Could smell the warning she was letting off. It was unmistakable and made Wynonna shiver. If she was being honest Nicole scared the living shit out of her, and she isn’t really sure how she’s still alive after slapping her like that, her own hand still burning. But she knows that all Nicole wants is Waverly safe in her arms. They both want her safe. 

 

\-----

“Look at you, All those taught muscles. I always knew you were hiding a sexy little body under all those clothes” He snarls as Waverly lay surt hanging open, his eyes burning holes in her flesh. She was hours past her last dose of blockers, she knew soon they would were off and these pigs would be able to smell her, knowing they would go crazy at the smell of the omega. If she was being honest she was scared as hell at just how far this was going to go. “Sexy lace bra all of me, baby you are a vision, look at that. I can just about see your nipples thought the fabric” He licks his lips running his fingers across the covered flesh. Waverly was going to meet Nicole so she had put something pretty, just in case, Waverly knew she wanted nicole but they weren’t really deep into the sexual part of their relationship but she hoped and planned just in case. 

 

\-----

 

“Wynonna i don’t think i’m going to be able to hold myself abk if i see what they have done to her.” Wynonna knew that Red wolves could change at will with ease. She knew they were bigger and had sharper teeth, knew their eyes could turn from an orange glow to yellow with anger. “Good… If they have lay a finger on her i hope you rip them apart” Wynonna says as they drive. “ Wynonna i don’t want her to see me like that, to the worst side of me. I love her and i don’t want to scare her away” she admits. Wynonna gains even more respect for the girl. “You going against everything you stand for to keep her safe isn’t going to scare her away… I’ve learnt a lot about you two in the last few hours, something i don’t want to, like now i’m pretty sure you haven't even bedded her yet but i know for sure that you are a good person, that you want to keep her safe above all else.” 

 

Nicole wasn’t going to tell Wynonna that she had in fact slept with her sister but only twice, and each time she had been slow and gentle, keeping her animal instincts at bay, refusing to bruise her or even nip at her skin. Worried that Waverly wasn’t ready or didn’t want it. The girls had been together quite a while now and Nicole couldn’t be happier, but she still took it slow and worried that Waverly would see something she didn’t like and leave. The blockers waverly took changed her attitudes and her sexual nature away from it natural animalistic ways. Omega waverly would want nothing more than for her alpha to sink her teeth into her neck and claim her as her own, she wants to be able to walk around as an omega without blockers, to be herself and not worry, to in heat and have her alpha have her way with her. Nut she worried that Nicole wouldn’t want any of that with someone who is so beneath them, she was a Red and waverly was barely a wolf at all with all the prohibitors. 

 

She wanted to be able to run with her pack and feel the wind in her fur. But waverly hadn’t been able to change in years, not since she hit puberty and her omega broke out, instantly she was rushed onto blockers and has been like this since. Why would one of the most powerful werewolves ever want to mark someone who can’t even remember what it’s like to be a wolf?


	4. Wolf out? Really?

She lays there tears rolling down her cheeks as her shirt is ripped completely off and thrown across the barn. She tries to fight back when her skirt is cut off but the restraints are too tights. Tries to kick and scream when lips make contact with her stomach. Her eyes are screwed shut, trying to think of something else, anythings else. 

 

\-----

 

They hear a scream, and they know exactly who it is. Wynonna notices Nicole’s eyes turn yellow, as she lets out a growl. Dropping her gun as she walks towards the door. Wynonna runs past her and kicks it in, pointing her gun at the man holding a knife over her half naked tied up sister. He jumps up eyes full of fear, she thinks its because of her. But as she sees the red prowl beside her she knows it’s not. She’s never seen a red in wolf form, nobody in this town has. She's big, almost at Wynonna’s shoulders big, yellow eyes and teeth sharper than knives. It’s scary as hell. 

 

“Don’t point it at me point it at the red, it will eat us all” The man yells. “I’m not the one she’s after” Wynonna says watching as he run’s. Nicole licks Waverly’s cheek before running after him. Wynonna rushes to her side and unties her. “Doc jacket” She yells. “I do belive Miss Haught is possibly the most scary thing i’ve seen.” HE says handing his jacket to Waverly. 

 

The youngest earp flinches away from touch, moving away from wynonna. As much as it hurts her she doesn't try to reach out, knowing her sister must have gone through a lot. Se could slightly smell the scent radiating off of her. 

 

Nicole drags this waste of a human back in, teeth ripping the flesh of his leg, he was bloody and out of it but not dead. She drops him and walks over to waverly who looked scared but safe all at the same time, seeing her alpha like this for the first time. Nicole changes when she’s closer, second later and Waverly had crawled into her arms, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Wynonna wishes she could comfort her sister but knows that a bond between an omega and her mate is strong, especially when it’s a red. “We can kill him or make him rot in jail” Wynonna says looking over at the half dead person on the floor. “As much as i want him dead i want him to be stuck in hell” She says. Doc dumping him in the back of their truck. 

 

They were all to caught up in what was happening they had forgotten. “There was two” Waverly mumbles into Nicole’s jacket between sobs. Nicole takes in a deep breath “He’s gone now, we can find him tomorrow, you are more important now.” Nicole says pulling back. “Are you hurt?” She asks. Waverly just cres more. “We need to get her out of here, get her home” Wynonna says. “With miss Waverly smelling like that i believe that home isn’t the safest place for her” Doc says. “He’s right… shit…. Nedley has an old barn he hardly uses in the middle of nowhere, we don’t have to drive through town to get there” Wynonna says. “Everyone in the truck” 

 

Waverly is easily lifted into strong arms, burying herself in the strong scent of her alpha. The whole ride Waverly refused to move, refused to let go of Nicole, whole body trembling still. Nicole could smell her clear as day now in all her omega glory, she was actually smelling the real waverly for the first time and gods was it perfect, she couldn’t help but pull her a little closer which Waverly didn’t seem to mind. Nicole was panicking a little because waverly was shaking and her skin was cold, she smelt strong and so afraid. 

 

As soon as they arrive Nicole sweeps Waverly back into her arms, she could feel her slipping away “Wynonna” She says worry lacing her voice. “She’s cold, and relapsing… We need to get her inside and i need to go and get her pills.” She says grabbing a blanket out of the back of her truck. “Shit we’ve only got one… Ok get her inside”. They set the blanket over baled os straw and lay waverly ontop of them. “How do we warm her up? How bad is a relapse?” Nicole asks. “Her body is going into shock from everything and the coldness isn’t helping. Her body is used to being human, it isn’t warming itself like ours do…. You need to change” Wynonna says turning to Nicole. “Me in full wolf eans Alpha and you know exactly how she smells Wynonna, what if i hurt her? I don’t want to Wynonna” Nicole freaks out. “HEY, she’s dying Nicole, i don’t care if you break her arm as long as she lives…. No way in hell is your Alpha going to hurt a dying Omega no matter how she smell. You being wolf will be warmer and easier on her relapse. Now wolf out before i slap you again” She says harsh. 

 

“Wolf out? Really” She rolls her eyes and a second later Wynonna is faced with red fur and sharp teeth. Nicole slowly walks over to Waverly and jumps up onto the bales of hay. She can smell her, clear as day, the sweet smell of lavender and candy floss… She smelt so good. But then she begins to shiver harder and Nicole is nuzzling under her head until waverly is lay across her side, curling herself around the Woman, wrapping her tail around her Omega. The size of Nicole in wolf form made it easy for her to surround Waverly completely. 

 

When Wynonna was little a kid at school had told her a story about his cousin being eaten by a read as he slept. After that day she had nightmares about it. But not of her, no of her walking into Waverly’s room as a red stalked up to her and jumped her tiny sister. Standing there being able to do nothing but here her sister scream. She’d sneak into waverly’s room after that and sleep next to her sister. 

Watching a Red walking towards her unconscious sister brings back all these memories and Wynonna does everything she can not to break down, but seeing nicole Wrap herself around waverly, protecting her. Ears twitching at any sound, eyes searching for any danger. She couldn’t help but relax, she new there was no way Waverly would be hurt. 

 

“Doc you’re the smart one, what do we give her to help? Does she need her pills?” Wynonna asks “I think they may do more damage than good, her body has already been without them for a while and is changing, putting them back in now may completely mess her around. I’m no expert but i think she needs to say here until she has fully gone through the change then assess the situation again.” He says taking off his hat to show his respects. “Ok so i go take that bastard to the sheriff, go and get her some clothes and food for when she comes too… 30 minutes tops. Haught, keep her alive” Wynonna says, walking over to Waverly and brushing a strand of hair from her face. When she steps back she sees Nicole tighten her body around the girl. As much as Wynonna wanted to stay and protect her sister from any wondering noses she knew that the safest place for Waverly wasn’t with her. IT was with Nicole, the wolf nightmares are made of. 

 

With that Wynonna is gone, punching the asshole in her trunk as she passed, Doc jumping in the passenger's side. 


	5. 32 Minuets and 17 Seconds

Wynonna was practically running around Waverly's room looking for clothes “Warm… long and warm” she mumbles. “Woah woah Wynonna slow down.. Miss Waverly is safe” Doc says stepping in front of her. He knew it was crazy to be in front of the alpha when she’s like this but while she was in this state, she was no good for anyone. “I know she’s safe now Doc, Nicole would die before anyone scratches her… But she’s not safe, you saw what happened, you saw what they did. I’m supposed to protect her” She was crying now, Waverly’s jumper in her hand. “She’s all I've got and she got taken, they took my baby girl and i didn’t even know.” She’s angry. “How was you supposed to know that they figured out she was an omega? Right now you being angry isn’t going to help, right now you need to get back to your sister.” He says. “I’m useless, i don’t even know which jumper to take how am i supposed to help.” He could tell her the answer but he knew that would make her worse. “Look around this room and tell me the thing your sister would walk towards, think like waverly. What would she want while alone in this house?” He says calmly. 

 

Wynonna slowly turns taking everything in, seeing a hoodie on the couch in her room, it was black and at least 4 sizes too big for Waverly. It was Nicole’s. “She’d want to smell her” She says walking over and picking it up. Knowing Waverly takes comfort in her alpha, having seen her in many of Nicole's shirts and hoodies before whenever the red wasn’t around. “See, you do know. You being all worked up is clouding your mind, relax a little and you’ll be more use.” he says as she nods in response. “Stop by shorties so i can pick a few things up to help” He says as Wynonna shoves the cloths into a bag. 

 

\----- 

 

32 minutes and 17 seconds after they left the truck rolls back up at the barn. Nicole's ears pick it up as soon as it reached the top of the long gravel road, her nose going to work to figure out who it is. Body relaxing when she smells whiskey and cinnamon - Wynonna. 

 

“How is she?” Wynonna says before she’s even stepped through the door. “Wolves can’t speak - shit right…..” Wynonna tells herself. Walking over she looks at her sister, almost hidden in red fur. “She’s stopped shivering, that’s good right?” She turns to doc asking him. 

 

An alpha smelt strong, the power adding to the scent, but Wynonna was used to smelling Nicole, sure not at this strength with her being full wolf but she was used to the smell of Vanilla following her. But even with that, Waverly was taking up everything. If scents had colours she’s pretty sure everything would only be pink right now. 

 

“She’s come down fast and hard, lack of chemicals really affecting her body. Almost as if all the pent up scent almost bursting out.” He check her with a few things. Nicole stays wrapped around her tight but moves enough for Doc to look. “Her fever is gone and her body is at a normal temperature for a wolf… I think she’s still out because her body is trying to get used to all the new changes” He says stepping back. “I think now is just a waiting game. Maybe we should make it a little easier for when she wakes up. Get her dressed and have water ready, make the trauma easier to handle. I’m not sure which is going to be the worst for her.. What happened in that barn or her change” He says stepping back out to the truck. 

 

Wynonna pulls the bag off her shoulder “I brought clothes for her, some sweats and your hoodie” She says pulling them out. Nicole fazes back into human form, gently laying waverly down. “My jumper?” She asks a little confused. “She takes comfort in your scent” Wynonna knows it’s cliche but it’s waverly. She hands them to Nicole and stands close as she watches her very carefully dress her baby sister. “I want to sit and hold her, but i’m scared that she’s going to freak out at the touch. She was pretty far gone in the car” Nicole admits as she lays the now fully dressed Waverly back down. It was only as she was dressing her that she noticed just what Waverly had on. The sexiest things she’s ever seen. 

 

Wynonna looks down at her sister. “I don’t know what to do… I know i can’t wrap her in bubble wrap, i know that there will be bad guys after her… I just wish it was for different reasons and because of her nature.” She admits. “She’s seen as the bottom of the food chain to them, she’s not their family like she is for you so they treat her less because of their animal nature.” Nicole says moving away from Waverly, both girls now sat on a large hay bale next to where Waverly lay. “I have seen you go without food before just because you gave it to waverly. You’re an alpha, you’re a red and you still gave up food for an omega that you’re not even bonded too… I wish that everyone could be like you Nicole” Wynonna says. “ I may not be bonded to her but i’m pretty sure i love your sister. I have a different look on life than most. Sure i have animistic instincts, in just good at controlling them. It’s not easy you know. Being able to smell your mate for the first time, truly smell her and not what she was mad out to be, while seeing her in those clothing. It’s hard, but the fact she is hurt outweighs any of my needs. My biggest need is for her to be safe, her to be alive.” Wynonna makes a face at the comment on her sister's underwear but she understands everything Nicole is saying. 

 

“I’m happy she chose you. She refers to you as her alpha. It’s not true, omegas don’t control anything. But she gets a little giddy anytime she says it, the thought of you makes her smile. She climbs over you on the couch so she can cuddle, fidgets around til she’s comfy. And you let her. You’re a Red, you’re what nightmares are made of and you let a little - literally little - omega with no scent push you around and mold you into a shape for her comfort… people would pay to see that magic.” Nicole looks over at her girlfriend. “It’s crazy i know it is… but the one thing about us Red’s is we only ever have one mate. A soulmate if you will. One person who we are meant to be with and will never be untied from. You’ve heard the stories about my kind, most of the are true. The things we can do, the strength we have. You saw just how big our wolf form is. I’ve never shown her, i don’t want to scare her away. Waverly is my soulmate and i will do everything i can to make her happy. My animal instincts can fuck off. She matters the most, i couldn’t do anything to hurt her. I’m happy to be her pillow or her punch bag when she’s angry. I don’t want her to be property Wynonna but there is nothing more i want than for Waverly to be my omega. To have her do anything she wants but always retort back to my arms at the end of the day.” It was a strange heart to heart they had going on. 

 

“Waverly is fire, sure she’s an omega but she’s an Earp which means great confidence and a can do attitude… Maybe the lack of pills will change her. Maybe the rush of hormones will make it different. I never change around her. Waverly has never been in wolf form, she’s never got a chance to be in her own skin. Being an omega it was too risky.” Nicole looks at her own lap “Whatever happens i will be by her side as long as she want’s me there” Wynonna nods “You scare the shit out of me but Nicole you're not just the pack, you are family.” 

 

Both girls sit in silence after that, Doc walking back in with a bottle in his hands, taking a seat next to them. “I think this may be a long night” He says. Wynonna drinks and so does Doc but Nicole refused, wanting her head to be clear. Ears listening to Waverly’s heartbeat. This was going to be tough for Waverly and she knew it, she knew that it was going to be chaos when she awoke. All her senses would be heightened, the noise would be loads, the scent strong. Her body would be pulling at her from the inside, her wolf begging to get out. Omegas were very rare at being able to change outside of a full moon - without extreme pain that is- , even then Waverly probably wouldn’t know how. Everyone has that slight tingle that’s constantly there of their wolf itching to get out. For Nicole who could change at her own will it wasn’t much of an itch, for Wynonna who would have to put thought and energy and strength into a slower change the itch would be a little stronger but over time it would become normal. For Waverly it was going to feel like her insides were on fire - or coated in itching powder. When she awoke everything was going to be crazy and Nicole wanted to be ready to help in any way she could. So she sat, chin resting on her hand, looking at waverly, concentrating on the steady rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. 


	6. Where's Waverly

Doc wasn’t lying when he said it was going to be a long night. So long that the sun was now rising. Wynonna had slipped into a light sleep against Nicole’s shoulder after drinking a bit. Doc had taken the bottle from her hands when she been to doze off. He had walked to the other side of the barn before he tilted his hat over his eyes and fell asleep too. Nicole hadn’t done more than blink, eyes glued to waverly, just waiting for her to wake up needing her to wake up, needing her to be ok.

After another grooling two hours Doc had woken backup, checked on waverly then left to get breakfast for them all, knowing Wynonna would be a real bitch without her daily dose of coffee. Leaving the two girls alone, Wynonna drooling on Nicole’s shoulder. Nicole could feel the drool sliding down her collarbone, having enough she suddenly stands up causing Wynonna to fall onto the bale shooting up “What?” Teeth bared. Nicole can’t help but laugh. “What the hell Red?” Wynonna huffs sitting back down. “You dribbles on my shoulder, it’s called karma” Wynonna crosses her arms “no i didn’t” She tries to defend herself. “Thats why my shoulder smells like whiskey and dog toys.” Nicole smirks, pushing her shoulder lightly.

A scream pulls them apart from their banter, both of them spinning to face Waverly sat on the hay, sweaty and tears rolling down her cheek. Both Wynonna and Nicole rush towards her but are stopped dead in their tracks by waverly hurriedly shuffling away from them. “Waves it’s ok baby girl. You’re safe, you’re ok” Wynonna says in a clam voice, trying to be reassuring, taking a step closer. “No” Waverly yells moving till her back was pushed against the wall. Nicole and Wynonna both take a step back. “You’re safe here, no one if going to touch you waves, no one is going to come close to you.” They knew this was going to be hard for her, both of them trying to be a selfless as possible.

Waverly was crying and all Nicole wanted to do was hug her and hold her in her arms. But she wasn’t going to, she was going to respect what her omega needed. Waverly’s eyes were going wild as she looks around, nose twitching as it picked up new smells. Tears rolling down her cheeks “It hurts” She says pulling her knees to her chest. “I know it hurts and it’s a total bitch but i need you to be strong for me ok?” Wynonna says. Waverly cries harder shaking her head. “Waves, baby look at me… You’re in wolf mode for the first time and your inner wolf will try to jump out. I need you be the waverly we all know and love, that waverly loves research. Think of this as that - tune in to the sounds around you, listen to each one can you tell what they are? Heart the heart beat or the snow falling outside” Nicole says calmly. Waverly closes her eyes, clearly listening. “Do what you’re good at and research these skills, pick out every little thing you can hear.”

Waverly nods doing as Nicole says opening her eyes often to make sure they stayed away. It was killing them but they were going to do everything that they could to help her, even if it meant doing nothing.

\-----

It went well, waverly seemed to have calmed down a little. Still keeping everyone at bay. They had made sure doc didn’t come back, not wanting the scent to hurt her or the sight of a man. Keeping it to just the two of them right now. Wynonna had sat in the corner and closed her eyes, making the others assume she was asleep. “It’s strong” Waverly says after not talking for hours, still sat in a ball. “What is?” Nicole asks from her seat across the barn. “Your smell… I’ve never actually smelt you before, but all i can smell is alpha now… is it the same for you ? smelling me?”” She asks. “I’m sorry baby i don’t mean to overwhelm you … I’m smelling you, for the first time too. All i’ve smelt is perfume and those pills before. Now i’m actually able to smell you for the first time and it’s the sweetest thing.”

Waverly flinched at that, clearly bringing back memories. “I’m sorry” Nicole says. “It will be hard, like wynonna said, having to go through all this. But we are here to help, whenever you need and and whenever you don’t we will be here - for as long as you want us.” Waverly nods before laying down into a smaller ball than before, closing her eyes.

\-----

Nicole isn’t sure how but she dropped to sleep, the complete lack of it for days had really gotten too her. Awoken by nicole slapping her around the head. “WHAT THE HEL- where’s waverly?” Nicole says standing when she notices the lack of scent. “I don’t know but we are going to find her” Wynonna says. “Two scents, one her's, one from the barn that wasn’t there when we were. He must have found her” Wynonna says after sniffing the air. “Find her, i’ll find him” Nicole says following his scent outside, Wynonna following Waverly’s into the opposite direction, she had clearly been wondering.

\----

Nicole found him as he steps out on the path in front of waverly. Within seconds Nicole is in full wolf putting herself in front of Waverly, growling at him, standing tall. “You bitch, that is my omega” He snarls. He changes too, charging at her. He gets a bite in but is the reduced to a bloody mess on the cold ground. Nicole turn towards waverly wanting her to be safe.

She was sat on the floor crying and shaking, Nicole very slowly steps closer paws light against the ground. Waverly just watches her not trying to stop her. Nicole isn’t sure if it’s because of the overload so she stops in front of her, inches away. The almost lifeless body behind them makes a noise and waverly is lunging for Nicole, hiding herself against her side. Crying harder into soft fur, Nicole presses her chin into Waverlys back holding her close as she tries to calm her.

Wynonna runs up the hill “WAVERLY” She’s yelling. “Oh thank god” She breaths seeing her with Nicole. Wynonna steps closer going to touch waverly but her sister squirms away from her touch, Nicole steps forward, Wynonna steps back nodding. Waverly was latching onto her alpha who had saved her life and Nicole needed to play the strong one who would protect her against anyone. It’s what waverly wanted and Wynonna knows Nicole is only doing that.

Nicole moves to lay herself around waverly, protecting her from anything she may need it against. “How about you get on Nicole’s back as she will take you to the homestead? Get you some food and a proper bed to fall asleep under all your favorite blankets?” Wynonna says “While i throw this asshole into the deepest hole i can find”. Waverly looks up at Wynonna, Nicole very gently nudging at waverly to stand. Then the smallest earp is slowly climbing onto her back, wrapping her arms around her tight. “Keep her safe” Wynonna says, Nicole give her a look that says ‘with my last breath’, before standing fully and running towards the homestead wanting to get her home. Knowing that is anyone did smell waverly, Nicole’s scent would soon turn them around.


End file.
